Be Careful What You Wish For
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: (One Shot, Shamy, OOC) Amy is ecstatic when she wakes up one morning and it appears Sheldon has finally 'hit puberty' as Penny might describe it, but it isn't everything she thought it would be. What happens when she realizes that this isn't exactly the Sheldon she had in mind when she wished he would be different?


**So… this is different. A 'Sheldon appreciation story' of sorts. OOC for a reason! Hope you guys like it, more importantly I hope you understand what I was going for **

Amy woke up one morning feeling just about the same as she always did. She would get up, get ready for work, and complete her day as scheduled then go visit Sheldon later that evening with the rest of the gang. Just as she was about to get out of bed she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her tight. She froze.

_Oh my god… what the- I didn't even drink last night! How on earth-_ Just as she was about to scream loud and thrash against what she could assume was a sex criminal, a familiar voice entered her ears.

"Good morning, beautiful". Sheldon? Sheldon?! She turned over fast to see familiar blue eyes staring into hers. He looked… different. He had slight scruff covering his face and he seemed to be a bit more filled out. He looked at her hungrily and immediately captured her lips with his own and gave her the longest, most passionate kiss that she had ever shared with him. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around him instinctively. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she also didn't care. When he finally pulled his lips away he smiled at her and said

"Come on, little flower. I'm taking you to lunch" She glanced at the clock and noticed it was after 11 in the morning and was shocked. Did she really sleep that long? Then again, was that really the only question she had right now?

Sheldon got out of bed and she noticed he was completely naked. She couldn't help but squeak when she saw him, and he turned and looked at her and laughed.

"What? You see this all the time"

_I do?_ She asked herself.

She decided not to question anything else. If she were to get anymore naked-Sheldon kisses she didn't care what caused them. She got out of bed and started getting ready for the day- not exactly sure what to expect from it. Once she was dressed she walked into the living room and saw Sheldon sitting there wearing… well, not his usual clothes. He was wearing a tight black V-neck long sleeved shirt with a nice pair of jeans.

_What the hell? When did he- no Amy. Don't question it. Obviously this deity you question all the time is blessing you with a new and improved Sheldon. _

Sheldon smiled and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss to knock her off her feet once again before pulling her towards the door.

"Let's get going, sweetheart. I'm starving". _Sweetheart? _Her heart swelled. This was too good to be true. The really weird part was when they got outside and Sheldon unlocked a black vehicle and got in the driver's seat.

"You drive?" She asked as shocked as ever. He looked at her questioningly and she shook her head, shrugging it off. Guess it wasn't the weirdest thing she had discovered today. She got in the passenger's side and Sheldon began to drive. She instinctively grabbed the handle on the door, scared of what he would do. He was a good driver, though. She shouldn't have been surprised, this new Sheldon seemed absolutely perfect in every way.

Sheldon parked at a restaurant and they walked in. Amy saw an abundance of women turn their heads to check Sheldon out when they walked in and she felt her jealousy surface a bit. Yes, he was a handsome man but he was _her_ handsome man, nobody else's. To her delight Sheldon grabbed her hand and they sat down at a table and a waitress came to take their order. Sheldon ordered for both of them and the waitress seemed friendly enough.

"Alright, sir. I'll get those drinks started for you and put in your order right away." Sheldon gave her a heart stopping smile and said

"Thanks, doll. It's appreciated." He then winked at her, making the girl blush right before she walked away. Amy's eyes went wide. _What the hell was that? Was Sheldon just… flirting? With somebody else?_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sheldon grabbed her hands from across the table and placed kisses on both of them. She smiled at him and blushed herself, and looked up at him asking

"What else are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking after this we could go meet with the guys for a little while." She nodded and smiled. _Probably at the Comic book store _she thought to herself.

After a while the waitress brought their food and Sheldon thanked her again before shooting another wink at her. Amy glared, this was getting aggravating. Did he really need to be charming this waitress so much? It was her job to be nice; he didn't need to give her special treatment to receive good service. They ate, mostly in silence, and then Sheldon paid and they left.

Later on that evening Sheldon said it was time to go see the guys, so one could only imagine Amy's surprise when they pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

"Uh… Sheldon? What are we doing at a bar?" Sheldon looked at her strangely.

"We come here all the time Amy… once a week at least". He then got out and helped her out of the car before heading inside. _This is weird… too weird _Amy thought as they walked inside. It was dark and smelled like cigarette smoke and alcohol, of course. Some people were dancing and others were doing shots at the bar. She saw Leonard, Raj, and Howard sitting at the bar and they waved to Sheldon. They walked up and Amy asked the guys

"Where are Penny and Bernadette?" Leonard and Howard both scoffed and shook their heads.

"Like we would really bring our women in here? Sheldon is the only one of us dumb enough to pull that" Howard said before taking a sip of some beer he was drinking. Amy looked around uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, was Sheldon really into this scene now? Her question was confirmed when he ordered a glass of whiskey from the bar and sat down. She took a seat next to him and decided against ordering anything; she knew one of them would need to drive home. She sat and watched Sheldon as he conversed with the other guys and she felt her face getting red with anger when a woman with an extremely short skirt walked by and Sheldon whistled at her and blatantly checked her out. She grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Sheldon! What the hell?" He rolled his eyes at her and took another sip of his drink.

"Relax, Amy. I'm with you, remember? That's all that matters" She continued to glare at him. There was absolutely no reason for him to act like that. She didn't go around checking out other men when she was with him! She would never do such a thing! Then to her dismay another attractive woman walked up to Sheldon and asked him to dance. She expected him to decline but felt her heart sink as he took her hand and walked to the dance floor.

"What the fuck! Are you kidding me?! Guys! Are you going to let him do this?" They all rolled their eyes at her and Raj shook his head

"Amy… this is exactly why we don't bring women with us to these things. This is our time to let loose, have fun."

"Oh so having fun means flirting with other women and getting drunk off your ass?" They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Amy, why don't you go hang out with the girls? We'll make sure Sheldon gets home" Leonard suggested but Amy wasn't having it. She walked right up to Sheldon, who was dancing with some female wearing too little clothing and smacked him hard across the face. The woman screeched and Sheldon stared at her wide eyed.

"What the hell was that for Amy?!"

"What was that for? Are you kidding me?! All day you've been laying the charm on any woman to even get close to you! Do you not realize I'm your girlfriend? I should be the only one you act that way towards!"

Sheldon turned and crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I thought this was what you wanted, Amy? A hot blooded-testosterone filled male with sexual desires and charm? A man that you could show off to all your friends and one that would show you affection in public?"

"That's just it, Sheldon! I only want you to show me affection! Not these other… bitches!" She spat. Sheldon grinned and uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips.

"Then maybe you will understand that even though I take things slowly, every ounce of my affection goes to you, Amy. Nobody else." Amy stared at him. Was this some kind of cruel joke? What was he saying? Amy thought back. She would get frustrated with the fact that Sheldon hardly ever appeared interested in showing love or affection towards her, but he did have his moments. Moments when he would hold her hand, when he would complement her beauty, when he would kiss her… those rare moments were reserved only for her. Nobody else. Oh, how she missed that feeling now. She looked up at Sheldon again and he said

"I guess what I'm saying is… be careful what you wish for, Amy".

Amy woke up sweaty and uncomfortable. She breathed hard and looked around for any sign of Sheldon, there was none. She got out of bed and quickly showered and got dressed; she needed to see him.

She drove to his apartment as fast as she could and knocked on the door furiously. Leonard answered.

"Oh, hey Am-"

"Where's Sheldon?" she asked trying to peak behind Leonard. Sheldon walked up and opened the door further.  
"I'm right here, Amy. Is everything oka-"

Amy launched towards him and wrapped her arms around him tight. Sheldon froze but after a few seconds he gently placed his arms around her and rubbed her back softly. She smiled when she saw he was wearing his normal flash t shirt and khaki pants. She breathed in his scent and finally let go of him.

"Amy… is something wrong? You seem distressed". She smiled and let one tear slip down her face before responding.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry for always rushing you to do things you aren't comfortable with. You've made great strides for me and I need to appreciate those without being as pushy. You're such a good man… and sometimes I forget that when I get wrapped up in what _I_ want. You never make me feel like I can't trust you, you never give me any reason to believe you'd be unfaithful, you're just… better than what I give you credit for".

Sheldon stared back at Amy not exactly sure what to say. He just nodded and whispered

"Well… thank you, Amy. I'm glad you've learned to appreciate the pace I have set for our relationship." Amy smiled and walked towards him daringly.

"Yes Sheldon, I do appreciate it. But I can't promise that I can always hold back. Like right now." She grabbed his shoulders and placed a firm kiss on those soft lips that she loved so much. Instead of pulling away Sheldon kissed her back and relaxed to her touch. She pulled away and smiled at him, half expecting him to launch into a lecture about how it wasn't date night and this wasn't in the relationship agreement. To her pleasure, he simply muttered _vixen_ under his breath before giving her that heartwarming smile that she loved more than anything.


End file.
